Rebel Army
The Rebel Army (also known as the Rebellion Army), led by General Donald Morden, is the main enemy of the Regular Army. They started the war against the Regular Army in 2026. The Rebellion Army was born out of and as a consequence of multiple terrorist groups that began to emerge in the opening of the 21st century. For the majority of that century's first 20 years, the Rebellion Army as we know it did not exist - the terrorist groups had no real cohesion, and though they were a nuisance to the Regular Army they weren't really considered a globe-shaking threat. Hierarchy The Rebel army have many uniform base on their ranking places, The following is written: Green Rebel Uniform- Common Uniform of the rebel army. Gold Rebel Uniform- Uniforms worn by Lt. Rebels, most will drop a weapon when killed. Deep blue Rebel Uniform- Uniform worn by the Amadeus Syndicate and elite Rebels, this Rebels are high ranking dedicate to serve their leaders. Winter Rebel Uniform- Uniform Rebels use in snow areas giving them camouflage. Pinkish Rebel Uniform- Uniform of the Rebels with a Elite Ranking. Future Rebel Armor- Armor worn by the future Rebels. Made of glossy future armor. Hazmat Rebel Suits-''' Suit worn by the Rebels in Metal Slug 4, preventing from being infected by Mummy breath or Zombie Goo. '''Grey Rebel Uniform- Uniforms wore by the Rebels in Metal Slug Advance. It is unknown what it is made of and if has a ranking signification. History The Central Park bombing in 2023 changed all that, when it was discovered that among the casualties was the son of a prominent member of the Regular Army's intelligence agency- one Donald Morden, who lost the use of one of his eyes as a result of the incident. Morden was distraught, and when he discovered that the RA could have prevented the bombing and subsequently his son's death, but did not due to the level of corruption in the government and military, he collapsed, turning for a brief period to rampant alcoholism before resigning in disgust. Morden was a well-respected leader and many of his troops- including his best soldier, Allen O'Neil- went with him, vanishing into the mists. Fast-forward to five years later, in 2028. After a period of relative peace, Morden reappeared at the head of the Rebel Army- a vast and powerful military organization formed by combining the existing terrorist groups with Morden's own defected troops. Morden then launched the first of several coups to attempt to overthrow the government and free the military of corruption. The Rebellion Army is more than a match for the Regular Army- the resources at their disposal are horrifyingly vast and varied, ranging from legions of fanatically loyal infantry wielding every kind of weapon imaginable to long columns of tanks in all sorts of forms to monstrous and enormous death machines that can each take on entire armies. Though they have been defeated multiple times- always at the hands of the RA's elite troops as led by Marco Rossi - they are intent upon achieving their goal, and will not stop until it is completed. The Rebels are fanatically intent to end the governmental and military corruption, and have been known to go to extreme ends to do so, including allying themselves with the Amadeus Syndicate and even the otherworldly Martians to gain extra muscle. These endeavors usually end in a double-cross (or even a triple-cross), however, and often the Rebel Army finds itself fighting alongside the Regulars to save the world for the both of them (and, once, alongside the Regulars AND the Martians in a desperate battle against the Invaders). Rebel Army troops are renowned for their fearless devotion to duty, though they have been known to cut and run if the situation looks particularly grim. Their ranks are seemingly endless and their weapons are brutally effective, if a bit outdated in comparison. Despite this, they continually find themselves outmatched by the superior fighting skill of the Peregrine Falcons unit, hence resulting in their numerous defeats. Units of the Rebel Army Supreme Commander * General Donald Morden Rebel Commandos * Allen O'Neil * Allen O'Neil Jr. Infantry * Rebel Infantry * Future Rebels Vehicles (In alphabetical order) Combat * Big Shiee * Bull Chan * Di-Cokka * Emain Macha * Formor * Girida-O * Iron Iso * Iron Nokana * LV Armor * M-15A Bradley * Rebel Gigant * Shoe & Karn * T-2B Melty Honey * Tani Oh Support * 3-ton Utility Truck * Dararin Dara Dara * Double-Decker Bus * Kaladgolg * Landseek * M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van * MG-36 * Mini-Bata * MV-280 Series * Nop-03 Sarubia * Turrets Aerial * Eaca-B * Flying Tara * Hairbuster Riberts * Hi-Do * MH-6J Masknell * R-Shobu * Tetsuyuki * The Keesi * The Keesi III Marine * Hammer-Yang * Hozmi * Jet Hammer-Yang * Mini-Sub 88 * U25U Vigilance * Crablops * Dragon Nosuke * Jupiter King * Laser Drone * Metal Mole * Mosque Artillery * Patrol Robot * Pods * Robot Walker * Supervisory Camera * Sensor Mine * The Rebel Wall of Arms Working Machines * Aeshi Nero * Bull Drill * Worm Mecha Trivia *Their symbol and uniforms may be inspired by the Nazi Party. Nazi flags are right-sided swastikas instead of X's. Strangely, their symbols are also used by the Martians, shown by the X symbol on the Dai-Manji. However, this may only show the temporary alliance between them. *Originally, in Metal Slug to Metal Slug 5, for comedic effect enemy soldiers would scream in surprise once they spotted the player. However, in Metal Slug 6, their screams had been toned down in comparison to previous entries in the series. Metal Slug 7 revitalized this tradition only for it to be once again removed in Metal Slug XX.